


The Conversation

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-11
Updated: 2007-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen have a conversation about "Romeo and Juliet". Boy-kissing commences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Conversation

_This is how the conversation starts:_

 

“Romeo and Juliet,” Jared says confidently.

“Romeo and Juliet?”

“Romeo and Juliet.”

“…Yeah?...” Jensen questions.

“Exactly!”

Jensen quirks up an eyebrow as he looks at his friend and co-star. They are sitting too close to each other on the sofa bed. It’s 3am and Jensen can’t sleep so he’s keeping an equally awake Jared company. They’re both exhausted. They just spent the past 17 hours shooting emotional scenes on location in winter. And Canada in winter is not very pretty so neither is feeling up to snuff at the moment. They lean against each other’s shoulders because sofa beds do not lend themselves to dignity and grace.

“The movie fucked me, dude. The 60’s version with that chick. You know, the one from Stephen King’s ‘It’. Remember?”

“Olivia Hussey. Leonard Whiting played Romeo.” Jensen is a font of unimportant facts.

“Yeah. Gorgeous people, dude. You notice that? Watched it in high school English class and I couldn’t get over how pretty they were…”

“Not as pretty as me, though, right?” Jensen laughs, bumping into him as his weight shifts with the laugh.

“Jen, you’re not in the ‘pretty’ category.” Once again Jensen’s eyebrow quirks.

“I’m not? Well, then, tell that to the fangirls, ‘cause they seem to think otherwise.” He’s still smiling. Pretty is as pretty does, after all.

“Well, they don’t see you like I see you.” It’s a statement and it sounds very final. It makes Jensen curious as to how Jared sees him, as to what he considers him. And he refuses to admit he feels disappointed that Jared doesn’t believe him pretty. Jared clarifies his statement by saying, “You’re beautiful, Jen.”

Okay, so maybe letting Jared drink before bed wasn’t a good idea but they’d had a hard day and it was late. Jensen didn’t have the energy to say no to a couple double shots of Cuervo. Jared is sleeping over because, well, because, and it’s no big deal except now Jensen is thinking it is. Jared’s face is too close to his, his upper body is too close to his, his thigh is practically fused to his. And suddenly he can’t breathe. He swears Jared’s gaze falls to his lips as if he’s imagining kissing him. What the hell is that about?!

“.....Uh, Jay?.....”

 

_This is how the conversation continues:_

 

Jared kisses Jensen loosely, lightly, tenderly. Jensen doesn’t pull away. Instead he sits still and silent, scared. He sits there unsure. Then Jared’s lips firm up, open up. Jared’s fingers find their way to his jaw, cupping it. The kiss deepens despite Jensen’s best intentions. He wants to pull away, wants to get off the sofa bed and run to his bedroom and crawl under the covers and never come back out. But Jared sighs into his mouth with relief and some satisfaction. And Jensen falls literally into him, into his solidity, his strength. He. Just. Gives. In.

“...Not Juliet,” Jensen remarks sternly when he pulls back to compose himself. “Just so you know.”

Jared smirks. “Dude, I’m well aware of that.” His hand has found Jensen’s inner thigh and molded itself to the curves.

“And I ain’t killin’ myself for you.” Jared’s not so positive about that when Jensen shivers as his hand moves further up his thigh.

“Wouldn’t expect you to.” Fingertips finally reach their destination, caressing the outline of his crotch through his boxers with a feather-soft touch.

“What are we doing, Jay?” he asks in an unsteady whisper.

“Getting ready to make love?” he answers just as unsteadily. But he doesn’t stop, Jensen notes.

“.....Uh, Jay?.....”

 

  
_The conversation, it turns out, will never end between Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles…_


End file.
